A picture is worth a thousand words
by captianfreedomreader
Summary: Changed future with a little evil Wyatt future mixed in when friends of the old Chris believe he has been taken by the good Wyatt nothing will stop them to help their friend even if he doesn't need it
1. Chapter 1

Marlow collapsed on her couch, exhausted from the day's events. She had just moved into her childhood home and was unpacking everything she brought from Chicago. A stray wind blew through the house making the muggy San Francisco night a little more bearable. She heard the creak of a door and sighed, knowing they fell open at the slightest movement. Marlow got up and walked to the closet; that's when she noticed the light. She sighed and pulled the closet door open all the way. Aside from four boxes stacked in the corner the closet was empty. She shook her head and went to turn the light of when another gust of wind blew through the door. A paper that had been sitting on top of the boxes blew to Marlow's feet. She picked it up and froze for a minute when she saw what was on it. It was a sketch of her but slightly different and very life-like. Marlow couldn't remember anyone drawing something like this. She looked up from the sketch and back at the boxes.

Marlow spent hours sifting through the boxes. Sketches, which were mostly of everyday objects, were inside. Only three other sketches were of people, two men and a girl. When she reached the bottom of the last box, she found some paper with writing on it. There were only four lines and they were written flowing handwriting. Marlow looked at it and felt compelled to read it:

Spirits of good hear my call

Wind began to blow around Marlow as she spoke but she continued reading:

Help the spirits in this paper wall

Free the people made of ink

Make them able to breath and think

The wind grew stronger, blowing the papers out of the room and making Marlow loose her grip on the paper in her hand. They flew out of the window as it began to pour rain. Marlow sighed and turned off the light in the closet. Outside, the soaked papers landed in a small green space. The people on the paper began to glow along the drawn lines, a soft golden color. They grew to the size of a human gaining the qualities of one, too. Picture Marlow gasped for air and sat up. She wasn't where she remembered last and her instincts instantly kicked into overdrive. She went from sitting to crouching in an instant, grabbing a couple vanquishing potions from her jacket pocket. She looked around and saw Kyler, Macy, and AJ lying close.

"Guy's," Marlow whispered nudging Kyler's leg "Wake up."

She heard them groan and wake up, each with different levels of confusion.

"What's going on?" Macy asked, groaning as her own voice made her headache worse.

"Marlow," Kyler said making it seem more like a question.

"I don't know," Marlow replied her eyes still searching the area.

"Where's Chris?" AJ asked. Marlow stopped surveying the surrounding area and looked at her friends for the first time. Kyler had frozen in the middle of helping Macy up and was staring at AJ wide-eyed.

"Wyatt." Marlow hissed, looking out at the street as if the imposing blonde was standing right there.

"How could that happen?" Macy cried. "We paid close attention to Chris, trying to keep his brother from getting him."

"They could have attacked us," AJ suggested, "Erased our memory and took him."

"Either way, we need to get him back," Kyler said.

"What if he's brain washed him again?" Macy asked, her voice trembling.

"Doesn't matter," Marlow said "we're getting him back."

"Anyone have anything of his?" AJ asked.

"Here," Kyler said handing AJ a picture of the five of them. Macy gave AJ a folded map and a crystal before going to talk to Marlow.

"You have some extra vanquishing potions. I must have used all of mine."

"Sure," Marlow replied, pulling a couple more out of her coat pocket "here."

"Thanks," Macy replied, sniffing sadly.

"Hey," Marlow said soothingly, "I know. He means a lot to all of us and we'll get him back."

"Ya," Macy whispered. "It's just we finally got him to see Wyatt for what he really is and now we might have to start at square one again."

"I know. I'm worried about that, too," Marlow conceded, putting a reassuring hand on Macy's shoulder. The rain stopped almost as suddenly as it started and the sun was rising. They waited till noon as AJ scried for Chris.

"Maybe the picture wasn't a strong enough connection," Macy said, pacing like she had for the past three hours.

"Or maybe it's just taking a little bit longer," Kyler replied.

"Got him," AJ called from where he had been working. They were on their feet in a second and looking at AJ. "He's at where he first met us."

"How poetic," Marlow said "Let's go." Macy laced her arm through AJ's and they disappeared in a flash of blue and white lights. Kyler went over to Marlow and extended his arm which the young witchlighter took. They disappeared in what was expected to be another wet San Francisco day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is my second chapter. I decided to update hoping this story would get a little more traffic and because I like it enough not to abandon it. I forgot to put on here before that I don't own any of the Charmed characters or mythology.**

Chris sat on a park bench staring at the Golden Gate Bridge. Usually he liked sitting on this city attraction but today for some reason he came to the park. It wasn't far from his family home and he had come here early in the morning, much earlier the normal. He didn't even notice his older brother walking quietly up behind him.

Wyatt had been concerned when he woke up and found his brother gone from the house. Of course, he always seemed worried when it came to Chris. It hadn't taking Wyatt that long to find him sitting calmly on a park bench. Wyatt was trying hard not to disturb him. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Wyatt's neck stood on end and he sensed danger.

"Chris," Wyatt said to get his brothers attention. Chris was startled by his brother's voice and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. The tone in Wyatt's voice concerned him.

"I don't know," Wyatt replied "I just have this, feeling." Chris got up from where he sat and looked around cautiously. Suddenly, Chris was thrown backwards hitting a tree. Five demons faded in-three heading towards Wyatt, two towards his slightly dazed brother. Wyatt snapped into action causing two of the demons to explode. Before he could vanquish the third, Wyatt was thrown backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Chris had managed to get back into action vanquishing his two demons and then he turned towards his brother. Wyatt was struggling to get up while a demon advanced on him. Chris vanquished the last demon before he could strike and went over to help his brother.

"Was that your feeling?" Chris asked. Wyatt stopped halfway through getting up and waited for a minute before answering.

"No," Wyatt answered, straightening up and dusting off his clothes. Random demon attacks weren't uncommon for the Halliwell brothers but today something felt off and Wyatt intended to find out what.

Marlow reappeared in another park and immediately went on guard. The others were circled around her and waiting for Kyler's instructions. He motioned for them to follow him through the trees that lined the park. They walked in a straight line for fifteen minutes before Kyler signaled for them to stop. There in the middle of the park standing next to a bench were Chris and Wyatt. Wyatt had changed his appearance dramatically. His hair was cropped short and he was wearing a tan sweater and pants. "_Probably another tactic to turn Chris_," Marlow thought sullenly. As they watched the two brothers interact it became clear that had already happened. "We have to help him," Marlow whispered her eyes glistening. Kyler nodded turning back to Chris before addressing AJ.

"You and Macy get Wyatt with the crystals. Marlow, you and I will handle Chris." They nodded in understanding and AJ handed Macy some crystals. "Ready?" Kyler asked. When everyone nodded, they sprang into action.

Wyatt was rolling his shoulder making sure it hadn't been too injured in the fight. He was a few feet away from Chris but could still manage to keep a wary eye on him. Blue orbs suddenly whirled in front of him and two women he had never met before materialized. One was a brunette with wavy hair pulled back in a messy bun and soulful brown eyes. The brunette placed two crystals in front of him with feral speed and stared at his feet. The other was a natural redhead with big emerald green eyes.

Her deep blue jacket was zipped up halfway and black chucks she wore were filled with rips. Before Chris could use telekinesis, what looked like sound waves, ripped from the redhead's hands and sent him flying. Wyatt tried to help his brother but was shocked when he couldn't move past the crystals. He spun around and found himself trapped in a crystal ring. A boy stood watching Wyatt with an angry look on his face. He had dirty blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. Another man was slowly inching toward Chris who was laying only a few yards away. This man was the oldest of the group. He had brown hair which was beginning to gray and sharp blue eyes. Wyatt tried to find some way to get out of the ring but there was a force inside his head making him unable to focus on what he wanted to.

Wyatt watched as the rest of the group walked up to his brother. The group held each other's hands and the younger of the two men touched Chris on the forehead then they disappeared in a flurry of. Blue orbs?

**So if you read this and like it comments would be great. I wasn't sure whether or not the crystals would hold Wyatt. I didn't know whether the crystals held good witches and whether they would be powerful enough to hold Wyatt. I took a risk and if I was wrong please tell me. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
